


Tied

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki NSFW request-y things [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, PWP, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki asks Yogi to tie him to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

The single candle on the nightstand had almost reached its end.

Gareki could not care less. His hand was warm, fingers entangled with Yogi’s. The (slightly!) taller body pressed up against him and the skin, the perfect golden skin seemed to radiate a warmth a single candle could never be capable of radiating. He pressed slightly closer, the tranquil breathe hitching slightly when he spoke. “Gareki…” It was nothing more than a breeze in his skin.

His lips on Yogi’s collarbone. It was messy. Of course it was. They had not not spend all evening making love on this bed after all. Even if he wanted, he was pretty sure he would not be able to go back to prober kisses right now. Not that he minded. Not that Yogi minded.

Gareki knew that this was not perfect, but somehow it was. The warm sticky skin against his, the warm flickering light, the warm fireworks in his heart…

Yogi shifted, leaning, once again, over Gareki, pressing a gentle kiss on the already swollen lips. Against his expectations, but to his pleasure, Gareki bit. And then Gareki smirked that sloppy, sexy grin of his which Yogi only ever saw in the bedroom or other places with fitting surfaces for doing things. This lascivious grin.

Another kiss, deeper this time. Yogi did not want to rush this. Gareki wanted to rush. For a short moment when there were mere millimetres between their faces and their gazes met, Yogi was as impatient as Gareki. Though Yogi was not acting on it, his smile as gentle as always and also so damn loving Gareki wanted to kiss it of his face. Immediately. But Yogi pulled a bit away. “One day I’ll tie you to the bed and have my way with you, Gareki…” he mumbled amused.

Gareki was almost embarrassed, but how could he be if nothing was a miss? He smiled cheekily. “Yes, maybe you should do that”, Gareki mumbled back, less amused and more pensive, actually taking it into consideration, before nodding. “That actually sounds like a really hot idea…”

Yogi bit on his bottom lip and chuckled gently. The sound was pleasantly resonating on his skin and on his soul, sending gentle shivers down his spine. “I love you, beautiful.” His voice was still so gentle, so loving. Gareki slid his hand down his ridiculous boyfriend’s ridiculously perfect body.

“And if I asked you to bind me to your bed?” he mumbled, trusting his hips slightly against Yogi’s. He seemed pensive, violet eyes looking into his with a hint of worry. “…Nicely?” Gareki added then.

He closed his eyes. “I… would insist on a safe word and ask you not demand more. I’m not sure if I could provide that…”

Gareki blinked gently, but then he pulled Yogi into a slow, passionate kiss. “A safe word, huh?” he mumbled gently. “I don’t think with you as partner I’d need one…” For a short moment, the only sound in the room were their breaths. Their uneven, breathless breaths. Gareki’s hand trailed gently up Yogi’s cheek. “How about ‘fire’?” he whispered.

Yogi seemed ambivalent for a moment, hesitating before nodding. “That would be alright…” He blushed. “But still… Gareki—!” he complained but was shut up with a deep passionate kiss.

“Do me the favour”, he mumbled gently, and let after yet another kiss, soft and fleeing, his arms fall on the soft pillow. Close –very close—to the bed-head. “Please”, he whispered directly into Yogi’s ear. And he could see the hesitation in Yogi’s eyes crumble bit for bit with every kiss he pressed against the older one’s neck.

Then he nodded. “But promise me you’ll use the safe word if it gets too much.”

Gareki cracked a small smile. “There isn’t anything you’d try that would displease me.” He was sure of that, Yogi would not even be able to think of ways to make intercourses unpleasant. He was too romantic for it. “I promise though, I’ll tell you before I’d hurt you for it.”

This seemed to be all Yogi had needed of agreement, his hand trailed up Gareki’s arms until he reached the hand. Guiding it gently to the wall where, to Gareki’s pleasant surprise, Yogi’s rose vines took hold of his wrist and then the other one. Gently enough at first for Gareki to be able to slip out, but then, almost too slowly for Gareki’s taste, pulling closer until he was properly tied to the bed.

Yogi’s hand trailed down his body, slowly, gently, appreciating. Before Yogi had even reached his hip, Gareki hocked a leg around his torso, hips buckling. This was hot and he demanded relief. Now. Just Yogi did not seem to think like him this time. If anything, the hand became even slower.

There was a soft chuckle reaching his ears. “I told you…” Yogi whispered in his ear, sounding downright seductive, “that I would tie you to the bed to have my way with you, not the other way around…” It was that very moment the candle decided to have reached its end and extinguish.

A pleasant chill ran down Gareki’s spine. This was better than expected, but still too slow. An odd noise ripped itself from his throat. Just for a moment, Yogi halted completely. “Don’t tease!” Gareki almost moaned. This had not even started and he was already so hard.

“I’m not teasing…” Yogi answered, gently trailing up kisses up Gareki’s shoulder. “But you’re so impatient”, he added when he reached Gareki’s neck and bit slightly into the still unblemished skin. Gareki could not hold back his moan at that. “See? I haven’t even done anything.”

Gareki buckled his hips against Yogi’s once more. “Like hell you’re not teasing!” he complained.

Yogi let his gaze slightly wander, hand running over Gareki’s chest. “Are you really that sensitive?” He knew Gareki would protest, so he added, “I think you’re just impatient.” His breath tickled over Gareki’s neck. “Did you ever realize that your impatient shows in the way you breathe?”

Yogi’s fingers went south. Gareki did not want to think anymore. He pressed his body against his ridiculous boyfriend’s hand. He needed the relief. “Just fuck me, idiot.” But Yogi just shook his head, looking amused.

“Where would be the fun in that?” he whispered, fingers pressing on Gareki’s entrance, but not yet entering, just moving over it. Gareki bit on his lip to avoid giving Yogi the pleasure of hearing him moan. He could taste blood already, but bit even more when he felt Yogi’s tongue trailing from his neck to his chin. The blood he seemingly had not tasted. “And don’t cum before I give you the ok or I’ll start teasing you.”

It was then Gareki realized that innocent Yogi was still his favourite. He buckled his hips again. “I hate you.” He spoke, his voice already raspy and hoarse.

“I love you too, Gareki”, he answered pressing a gentle kiss on Gareki’s cheek, at the same time rubbing slightly over Gareki’s entrance.

A deep moan ripped itself from Gareki’s throat. His hand cramped slightly, trying to rip from the vines, but that was a thing to be impossible without his bracelet. Gareki cursed colourfully, tightening the grip his legs had on Yogi’s hip and trying to pull him closer, but the slickness prevented his success. Or that’s what Gareki would have liked to think.

Yogi still hovered over him and he could only imagine his expression. The smile different than normal, still happy of course –because who wouldn’t be happy while having consensual sex? — but different, seductive, sexy and still so sweet, his pupils would be widened in lust, the normally clear violet, clouded with desire. Every muscle would be tensed, trying to bring as much pleasure as possible and at the same time feeling all the pleasure. He wished he could see him, could pull him closer on these ridiculous beautiful golden locks.

Yogi nibbled on his shoulder, Gareki tried to expose his neck as much as possible, facing the darkness away from Yogi. His breath was quick, quicker than Gareki remembered his breath normally being. It felt like he wasn’t able to keep up with the needed oxygen anymore. “Please—” his voice cracked while he spoke and for a moment he didn’t know it was his voice but whose else could it be?

Yogi halted instantly. His lips just millimetres away from Gareki’s skin. “Damn, you’re so fucking sexy.”

The unbearable heat in his groin seemed to become even more unbearable when he heard Yogi curse. And then there was still Yogi’s hand, caressing his derriere. Yogi was biting in his neck again, not nibbling but actually leaving a mark now and Gareki wanted that and more. He wanted to come all over himself, wanted Yogi to be buried so deep into him it hurt, he didn’t want to be able to think anymore. “I need you”, he moaned and for a moment he wasn’t sure Yogi had heard him and understood.

“How?” Yogi asked, voice low, low and sexy. The moon decided to peep through the clouds then, illuminating the room. But somehow, it still seemed hazy…

Gareki watched Yogi lingering over him like a predator. Waiting. Watching. The golden locks sticking to his face, his body still messy from the earlier rounds. Still so attractive. Gareki’s hazy gaze met his and then the moon disappeared once more. “Just fuck me already”, Gareki answered, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper anymore.

Yogi didn’t answer. But then slowly his hand slipped away from his behind, guiding his leg up even higher. Gareki leaned his head back into the fluffy pillows. Then Yogi entered, filling Gareki out in ways he had already forgotten. His breath took it to another level. He moaned and grinding his hips against Yogi’s. Trying to force him in even deeper.

His nails sunk into the vines holding his wrists up, marginally he felt something wet running down his hands and onto the pillow.

Yogi pulled out and Gareki met him when he thrust back in once more. And he felt it was finally going in his speed. His hands were cramping slightly and he felt like he still couldn’t keep up with filling his lungs with oxygen and the moaning didn’t make it any better, but it felt good. He could hear Yogi’s quick breath in his ears and he knew he was coming –they were coming—and just how amazing was that?

Gareki did his best to keep the pace quick and quicker. Yogi kept hitting the right spot over and over again. He heard broken bits of his name; broken either out of Yogi’s mouth or because of the rapid breathing he didn’t know—didn’t care.

And then he couldn’t keep it back anymore. His toes curled, the grip on his hips tightened slightly when he met Yogi and then with Yogi’s name on his lips he came. Everything was white when he felt himself tighten up around Yogi and his insides being coated in wet, warm cum.

 

He smelled fresh cotton, a smell he normally would have never associated with Yogi had he never slept in his bed. A gentle hand caressed his hair and for a moment, he snuggled closer to the hand. “Are you awake?” Yogi asked him, voice as gentle as the hand.

Gareki nodded. “Yeah… when did you change the sheets?” he mumbled in response. Still not quite feeling up to open his eyes.

“After you passed out. Gareki, you should have told me you weren’t feeling well… passing out isn’t healthy.” He was silent for a moment as if he expected a response, but none came. “You can’t imagine how worried I was…”

For a moment, Gareki didn’t answer again, but then he opened his eyes and leaned over to kiss Yogi. “I’m sorry, I never meant to worry you.” And that was all he could offer. He slowly snuggled closer to Yogi who still seemed surprised that Gareki could become cuddly after intercourses even after half a year of relationship. He sighed contently.

What a nice start in a shared free day.

But then he halted. “You’re a creeper, Yogi”, he stated less amused than he had wanted to sound. “Cleaning me up and getting me dressed because I passed out is definitely the definition of creepy, don’t you dare to contradict me.”

Yogi blinked, biting on his bottom lip, before mumbling, “But making the bed and then putting you in that…” He didn’t want to say dirty or filthy, because it wasn’t dirty per se, but his vocabulary wouldn’t come up with a word that Gareki couldn’t use against him wouldn’t come into his mind. “You know, would miss the point.” He seemed ashamed before he carefully added, “Besides, there isn’t anything on your body I haven’t seen already…”

He looked embarrassed and so Gareki smiled. Mission accomplished. When Yogi was embarrassed because of that he wouldn’t say something about his passing out. Never. He chuckled gently. Yogi blinked in confusion. “Innocent and confused you is my favourite.”

Yogi breathed out and let it go, arms slowly sliding around Gareki’s smaller frame and cuddling him closer. “I love everything of Gareki.”

And then Gareki felt bad for his comment. “You sob story, you know I love you too. Everything I mean.”

“It’s still nice to hear it”, Yogi told him with a bright smile and the pressed a chaste kiss on Gareki’s temple.

This was a nice was to start the day. Especially a free day.


End file.
